Robert Asprin
About the Author Genre Science Fiction and Fantasy, best known for his Fantasy books Biography Robert Asprin was born in St. Johns, Michigan, and attended the University of Michigan at Ann Arbor, Michigan from 1964 through 1965. From 1965 through 1966 he served in the United States Army. He was married (twice) and had two children. He was active in science fiction fandom and in the early years of the Society for Creative Anachronism under the name "Yang the Nauseating", and co-founded the Great Dark Horde in 1971. He was also the founder and an influential member of the Dorsai Irregulars. In 1976, he was nominated for the Hugo Award for Best Dramatic Presentation for The Capture, a cartoon slide show written by Asprin and drawn by Phil Foglio. He created and edited (with his then-wife, Lynn Abbey) the Thieves' World[ series of shared world anthologies, credited as the first project of its type. Soon after the series hit its stride, many of the authors produced novels and stories outside the anthologies, beginning with Beyond Sanctuary by Janet Morris, the first "authorized" Thieves World novel, published in 1985. In 2002, Lynn Abbey resurrected the series with the novel Sanctuary. (See also Wikipedia for more information on his life and his work) Series Thieves' World series * Genre: * Theme: Myth Adventures series * Genre: * Theme: Phule's Company series * Genre: * Theme: Duncan and Mallory series * Duncan and Mallory (1986) with Mel White * The Bar None Ranch (1987) with Mel White * The Raiders (1988) with Mel White Time Scout series * Time Scout (1995) with Linda Evans * Wagers of Sin (1996) with Linda Evans * Ripping Time (2000) with Linda Evans * The House that Jack Built (2001) with Linda Evans Cold Cash series * The Cold Cash War (1977) * Cold Cash Warrior (1989) with Bill Fawcett Wartorn series * Resurrection (2004) with Eric Del Carlo * Obliteration (2006) with Eric Del Carlo Griffen McCandles (Dragons) series * Dragons Wild (April 2008) * Dragons Luck (April 2009) * Dragons Deal (December 2010) with Jody Lynn Nye, * Robert Asprin's Dragons Run (October 2013) sole author: Jody Lyn Nye, Other Works Stand Alone Novels * Tambu (1979) * The Bug Wars (1979) * Mirror Friend, Mirror Foe (1979) with George Takei * Catwoman (1992) with Lynn Abbey * For King and Country (July 2002) with Linda Evans, ISBN 0-7434-3539-7 * E.Godz (March 2005) with Esther M Friesner, ISBN 0-7434-9888-7 * NO Quarter (October 2009) with Eric Del Carlo and Teresa Patterson, ISBN 978-0-9819866-0-9 * License Invoked (February 2001) with Jody Lynn Nye, ISBN 0-671-31978-7 Selected short fiction * "The Ex-Khan" in Angels in Hell (1987), part of the Heroes in Hell series * "Two Gentlemen of the Trade" in Festival Moon (1987), part of the Merovingen Nights series * "A Harmless Excursion" in Smugglers Gold (1988), also from Merovingen Nights * "Mything in Dreamland" with Jody Lynn Nye in Masters of Fantasy (2004), part of the Myth series References Category:Fantasy Authors Category:Sci Fi Authors